Illuminated
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Addison and Sam's first date D Post S3 finale. Requested by Vtiasf. Smutty Romance ;D!


_Suddenly my eyes are open,  
__Everything comes into focus, oh,  
__We are all illuminated,  
__Lights are shining on our faces, blinding  
_**-Illuminated by Hurts**

_~x~_

"Sam" Addison laughed as he guided her through his living room with his hands covering her eyes "What are we doing?"

"Be patient" he laughed back, he led them out onto his deck "Ok, surprise" he said removing his hands, Addison let out a gasp as her eyes took in the sight in front of her, the deck was covered in candles, a bottle of wine sat on the table in a bucket of ice.

"Sam" she whispered "This is amazing" she smiled kissing him softly "Thank you"

"Wait wait wait, can't forget the best part" he said moving to the table "For dinner, your favourite, chinese takeout" he said pulled off the kitchen towel that lay on top of the takeout cartons.

"You are getting so lucky tonight" she grinned wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

"Oh really? How lucky?"

"Very….very….lucky" she said kissing a long his jawline "What's all this in aid of anyway?"

"It's our first date" he smiled "I know we're way past the first date time frame, but we're starting again, and I would've done it before but this week has been, a mess, what with Maya and the baby, and Dell's funeral and, I just, I wanted us to have some proper time to talk, a proper first date"

"Thank you" she whispered kissing him gently, they sat down in the chairs next to each other, Sam instantly pouring them a glass of wine each.

"To us" he said raising his glass.

"To us" Addison smiled tapping the glasses together before they both took slow sips, they split the food between them and started to enjoy their meal.

"This is good" Addison mumbled "Thank you"

"Only the best for my lady" he smiled.

"What?" she laughed nervously as Sam stared at her.

"Nothing, I just, I'm glad you're here, I'm glad we're here, together"

"Me too" Addison said softly "Sam I'm sorry" she said quietly "For everything, for pushing you away I just…."

"I know" he said squeezing her hand "Addie, I know, it's ok, it's all in the past, we're together now, that's all that matters"

"I love you" Addison whispered tearfully.

"I love you too" Sam smiled "Come on, none of this" he said wiping a tear from her cheek "There's been too many tears this week, we need to just start again"

"I know" she nodded "I know it's, ok, I'm ok, I'm just feeling a little, all over the place"

"We all are Addie" he said softly, after they finished their food they made their way into the house, curling up on the sofa together in front of a movie, Addison snuggled against his side, her arms wrapped around him.

"This is nice" she sighed contently.

"It is" he smiled, his lips against the top of her head, his fingertips brushing against her arm "The best first date ever"

"Absolutely" she said with a slight laugh, she sat up and moved to straddle his lap, his hands falling to her hips as her arms wrapped around his neck "I promised you you'd be getting lucky tonight didn't I" she smiled kissing him softly "I'll do anything you want" she whispered against his lips.

"Well" he started "Maybe you could dance naked for me" he teased "Oh wait, you've done that before haven't you" he said with a slight laugh.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault" she pouted "I didn't know you lived next door"

"Oh so you would've been ok if a complete stranger saw you" he smirked.

"Well no but, oh shut up" she said hitting his shoulder "I'm trying to seduce you and you're being an ass"

"Sorry" he laughed "Ok, carry on with the seducing"

"Maybe I don't want to" she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh I beg to differ" he said slipping his hand under her dress, pushing her panties to one side, his finger instantly rubbing against her wetness.

"Oh god" she moaned reaching her hand out to grip onto his shoulder as he teased her clit, he slowly pushed two fingers inside her, as he moved his fingers in and out of her she thrust against his hand, his thumb rubbing against her clit, she moved quicker and quicker, both hands now gripping onto his shoulders, she threw her head back as she let out a moan.

"Look at me" Sam whispered "I want to see you cum baby" Addison looked directly into his eyes, she bit against her bottom lip as her walls pulsated around his fingers, she thrust harder and harder, his fingers burying deeper and deeper, bumping up against her g-spot, he slipped in another finger causing her to cry out loudly, her cheeks becoming flustered "Fuck" she hissed "Oh god Sam"

"Cum for me Addie" he said as he held her hip "Cum for me"

"Sam!" she moaned as her orgasm hit, her whole body convulsed, her forehead came to his as she panted heavily, her juices spilling against Sam's hand "Oh my god" she whispered "Oh my, Sam" she said kissing him hard on the lips, Sam slowly removed his fingers and brought them to their lips, both of them licking off the juices.

"You taste good" he mumbled as he kissed along her neck "How about, we take this upstairs"

"No" she whispered.

"No?"

"No" she said with a small smile, she slipped off his lap and slowly stripped herself of her clothing, keeping her eyes locked with Sam's, she reached forward and removed his shirt, kissing against his chest as she unbuckled his pants, she slowly pulled them down with his boxers, leaving him naked on the sofa, she patted the edge of the sofa, Sam moved so he sat right on the edge, she climbed on top of him, her legs wrapping around his back, their chests pressed right against each others, she slipped a hand between them and guided his hardness inside her, both of them letting out quiet groans.

"You're so beautiful" Sam whispered against Addison's neck as she slowly rode him, their hips pushing together.

"I love you" she whispered back "Oh god" she moaned as he lowered his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth, teasing it with his teeth and tongue, he kissed up her body and back to her lips as they rocked against each other, Sam held onto her body tightly and flipped them over, Addison let out a slight squeal as she landed on her back, Sam pushed her legs as far back as they could go, stretching her muscles and tightening her hole.

"God Sam, harder" she groaned, Sam thrust hard and fast against her, trying to make her cum for the second time, he filled her fully, staying there for just a second before pulling all the way out and slamming back in.

"OH my god" she moaned.

"Oh god Addison" he moaned back, he repeated those movements a couple of times before thrusting over and over again, her hips started to buck uncontrollably as her orgasm hit her, her whole body convulsed against the couch, all coherent thoughts went out the window as she squirted her juices against his lower abdomen, her body tensed up so much that her moan was caught in her throat, Sam didn't give her a chance to come down from her high, he flipped her on her front and pulled her up so she was kneeling on the couch, her cheek resting on the back of it, her hands gripping into the leather as he thrust in from behind, it didn't take long before they were both coming, Addison's body collapsing into the sofa, her juices again squirting out, this time mixing with Sam's cum and dripping down onto the sofa.

"Oh my…." she panted "Oh my, oh, god" she moaned her body still squirming, Sam turned her back over and crashed their lips together.

"That was incredible" he whispered against her lips.

"You're, you're the only guy whose, ever made me do that" she said brushing her fingers against the wetness on his body "Ever"

"It's hot" he grinned kissing at her neck "We really need to clean this couch"

"Absolutely" Addison said with a slight giggle "I love how huge you are" she said stroking her hand down his length.

"Hmm, well I love these" he said holding her breasts in his palms "And I'm quite fond, of this right here" he said moving one hand down to her wetness which was still dripping with both of their juices and rubbing his thumb against her sensitive clit "This is the best first date I've ever been on" he grinned.

"You should count yourself lucky, I never put out on a first date"

"No, just a week or so before" he teased.

"Ass" Addison said hitting his shoulder "For that" she whispered in his ear "You won't get to learn what I can do with my tongue on your dick" she said huskily, Sam let out a low groan as she palmed his balls "Ok" she said removing her hand "I'm going to shower" she said standing up and walking towards the stairs.

"Addie" he groaned "That's not fair"

"You stay here and clean up, and think about me, all hot and wet and, naked" she said tracing her hands down her sweat glistened body "And you never know, I might still be naked by the time you get upstairs" she winked before running up them, Sam let out a slight chuckle and started to clean up the living room.

~x~

"I think we would've made it" Addison said softly as she lay tangled up in Sam's bed sheets in his arms in the early hours of the morning.

"Hmm?"

"Before, when you asked, what if I had said yes to you in med school, would we have made it, and I think, if you take away all the factors that made me say no, Naomi and Derek mainly, I think we would've made it" she smiled.

"Me too" Sam smiled kissing her softly "I still think we will, I think, this is it Addie, it's going to be me and you from now on, we're gonna get really old and wrinkly together"

"Yeah?" Addison said with a laugh.

"Yeah" he smiled "And we're gonna have a ton of grandkids running around on the beach out back, while we sit in rocking chairs on the deck"

"Grandkids means kids Sam" Addison said quietly, hanging her head a little.

"Well, you see, the thing is" Sam said pushing against Addison's chin so she looked him in the eyes "One day Adds, me and you are going to get married, and after that, we're going to find an adoption agency, one that works with a program like Safe Surrender, and we're going to get us some kids" he smiled "That's what I want for us, that's what I've been fighting for Addison, it wasn't just about you, it was about _us_, our future"

"I love you" Addison whispered tearfully.

"I love you too" Sam smiled "Always"

"Always" Addison said squeezing his hand "Thank you" she whispered.

"What for?" he asked brushing his thumb across her cheek.

"For fighting" she sighed "I'm just sorry that you had too"

"I'll fight for us everyday Addie, every single day, and no more apologies, it's over now, it's done, it's all, done, fresh start remember?"

"Fresh start" Addison smiled "Let's sleep now" she yawned "I think you broke me"

"Sorry" he said with a slight laugh.

"It was worth it" she grinned, she kissed him deeply before pulling the covers further up them and closing her eyes, Sam kissed the top of her head before closing his and falling into a deep sleep.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~

**A/N: Requested by Vtiasf. A smutty romantic first day =D There was more smut than I intended to be honest (Y) Hope you like! Reviews from all of you pretty please!**


End file.
